musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1981
Bands Formed * Antisystem * Faith No More * Ministry Singles Released *Ceremony New Order *Once in a Lifetime Talking Heads *Computer Love/The Model Kraftwerk *Ghost Town The Specials *That's Entertainment The Jam *Charlotte Sometimes The Cure *Radio Free Europe R.E.M. *Tainted Love Soft Cell *Souvenir Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *Controversy Prince *Spellbound Siouxsie & the Banshees *Vienna Ultravox *Genius of Love Tom Tom Club *Jealous Guy John Lennon *Under Pressure Queen and David Bowie *Wild Is The Wind David Bowie *Sex Beat The Gun Club *Procession/Everything's Gone Green New Order *O Superman Laurie Anderson *The River Bruce Springsteen *The Unguarded Moment The Church *Don't You Want Me The Human League *Quiet Life Japan *Joan of Arc Orchestral Manoeuvres in the Dark *Moonlight Sonata Emil Gilels *Primary The Cure *Sat in Your Lap Kate Bush *Arabian Knights Siouxsie & the Banshees *Reward The Teardrop Explodes *Our Lips Are Sealed The Go-Go's *I've Seen That Face Before (Libertango) Grace Jones *The Magnificent Seven The Clash *Sexbomb Flipper *Comfortably Numb Pink Floyd *I'm in Love With a German Film Star The Passions *Pocket Calculator Kraftwerk *Eisbär Grau zone *Love Song Simple Minds *Planet Earth Duran Duran *To Hell With Poverty! Gang of Four *Lie Dream of a Casino Soul The Fall *In the Air Tonight Phil Collins *Sorry for Laughing Josef K *Trouble Lindsey Buckingham *The Sound of the Crowd The Human League *Los niños del parque Liaisons Dangereuses *Nazi Punks Fuck Off! Dead Kennedys *Too Drunk to Fuck Dead Kennedys *Fisherman The Congos *Marble Station Sort Sol *Walking On Thin Ice Yoko Ono *Our Swimmer Wire *Gloria U2 *I'm in Trouble The Replacements *Tom Sawyer Rush *The American Simple Minds *Burnin' for You Blue Öyster Cult *Ain't No Mountain High Enough Inner Life *Marliese Fischer-Z *Midnight Cowboy John Barry *The Voice Ultravox *Super Freak (Parts 1 and 2) Rick James *Bette Davis Eyes Kim Carnes *Pretty in Pink The Psychedelic Furs *Let's Groove Earth, Wind & Fire *Stand & Deliver Adam and the Ants *Rapture Blondie *Just Can't Get Enough Depeche Mode *Happy Birthday Altered Images *Rock This Town Stray Cats *The Lunatics Have Taken Over the Asylum Fun Boy Three *Girls on Film Duran Duran *All Stood Still Ultravox *Europa and the Pirate Twins Thomas Dolby *Kids in America Kim Wilde *On the Beat B, B & Q Band *Hold On Tight Electric Light Orchestra *Favourite Shirts (Boy Meets Girl) Haircut One Hundred *Chant No. 1 (I Don't Need This Pressure On) Spandau Ballet *Slow Hand The Pointer Sisters *Angel of the Morning Juice Newton *I'm in Love Evelyn "Champagne" King *Kiss On My List Hall & Oates *Lady (You Bring Me Up) Commodores *Japanese Boy Aneka *Muscle Bound/Glow Spandau Ballet *Going Back to My Roots Odyssey *Prince Charming Adam and the Ants *It's My Party Dave Stewart & Barbara Gaskin *Plan B Dexys Midnight Runners *Einstein a Go-Go Landscape *Labelled With Love Squeeze *For Your Eyes Only Sheena Easton *Good Thing Going Sugar Minott *Thrown Away The Stranglers *This Little Girl Gary U.S. Bonds *Intuition Linx *Backfired Debbie Harry *The Land of Make Believe Bucks Fizz *How 'Bout Us Champaign *Jimmie Jones The Vapors *I Shot the Sheriff Light of the World *Aie a Mwana Bananarama *Can't Get Enough of You Eddy Grant *More Than Physical Bananarama *Endless Love Diana Ross & Lionel Richie *This Ole House Shakin' Stevens *Star Kiki Dee *Making Your Mind Up Bucks Fizz *Gangsters of the Groove Heatwave Albums Released *April 29: Van Halen - Fair Warning * August: XTC - Live And More * September 18: XTC - 5 Senses Other Events Classical music [ edit ] *April 22 - First performance of Grave of Witold Lutosławski (version cello / piano; *October 31 - first performance of Symphony No. 4 of Per Nørgård . * Matches [ edit ] **Eurovision Festivals [ Edit ] **Pinkpop Category:Year Category:Years